Love Heals All Wounds
by SlytherinLegacy 338
Summary: What will happen when Harry finds a bleeding Draco in the boy's bathroom? Will he be able to save the blonde Slytherin? What truths will surface? And how it will affect them both? (During the 6th year of Harry and Draco's Hogwarts) M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by the song "The Last Night" by: Skillet**

**Summary:**** What will happen when Harry finds a bleeding Draco in the boy's bathroom? Will he be able to save the blonde Slytherin? What truths will surface? And how it will affect them both? (During the 6th year of Harry and Draco's Hogwarts) M for safety**

**Warning:**** mature situations, Self-infliction, cutting, abuse **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters or the world that they dwell in. this is J.K. Rowing's world and I'm just writing in it.**

**P.S.******to any guest reviewers please go ahead and make a profile so I can get a chance to talk to you all. You won't regret getting to talk to the authors of any of the story's you like on here! 8D ****

**This is the**_ (Flashbacks text) _(normal text) and (**writing text**) (_**nightmare/ Dream**_)

* * *

**Draco**

CHAPTER 1

_**"Draco you will marry the Smithfield's daughter, Rose. You will carry on the line with her and you will give up this act of defilement. I will not have my child choosing to be an abomination. It is disgusting and unnatural."**_

All Draco wanted to do was to cry as his fathers words replayed in his head.

"Am I reality am something disgusting? What is the point of living if what I am is wrong?" the blond mumbled to himself.

Draco's parents have been like this to him for the past two months. This was when one of the House elves found a homoerotic magazine hidden under a stack of papers in Draco's closet while cleaning, and went to ask his parents what she should do with it.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_On Tuesday morning, almost one and a half months after Draco's secret was revealed, Lucius Malfoy came strolling into the dining hall with an unusual twisted smile on his face. He sat down at the head of the table, sipped his tea and read the Daily Profit. _

_"Draco," spoke Lucius as he placed the wizarding newspaper on the table so he could face his son as he continued. "I have some acquaintances of mine coming over in a few days and I would like for you to join your mother and I to show them some hospitality." _

_Mr. Malfoy's creepy smile never wavered, as he glared at Draco, waiting for the correct answer that he silently demanded from the boy through his own eyes._

_"Of course" Draco responded in a proper voice, knowing any other would result in a scolding. "It would be an honor to accompany you both to great your acquaintances." The Slytherin boy finished._

_"Good, they will arrive at half six Friday evening" _

_Draco finished his breakfast, leaving his toast with only two bites taken out of it and his sausage and eggs untouched. He went to his room and stayed there until being called to dinner, like the blond did every day for the last two months. He was really hoping it wasn't what he thought it would be about. _

_Draco tried for the first few weeks to act like nothing had changed. All this did was cause his mother to break down in tears and piss his father off to great proportions. While at the manner, the only time he was allowed to be seen is a dinner and breakfast due to the incident. His parents had taken a new meaning to not talking to their son, which was nothing new for Draco. Missing ether one would also be punishing for the boy as well, his father would mark him with a new trinket that he had recently grown custom to, a hexed quill that he used for all Draco's punishments. If the blonde wasn't seen at the table for either of the meals, his father would just add to the scars left over from his other punishments. Due to this fact, Draco made sure to be at both every day. _

_Also, Draco had to write the same sentence over and over again__, __**"I'm not going to defy my honorable father, Lucius Malfoy again".**__He had to write it so many times that he was begging to finish before Lucius would let it up. Lucius was one of the only ones who knew the non-marking charm, a charm that gave all the pain but no visible markings. The only good thing for the boy was the pain let him know he could still feel something, even if it was pain._

_It wasn't long after the first few punishments that Draco was in search of a vice from something that would give him the same feeling as the hexed quill produced. This was so he knew he had some control of his new twisted life, a cutting spell in one of his father's books. He started using this spell that was normally used when slicing vegetable for cooking._

_Friday evening came and Draco knew denying the invitation from his father was forbidden. he knew it would only make his life worse. Being a part of an old pureblood family was a high honor, it really was. Draco knew that coming out to the world would be dishonoring to his family, resulting in the loss of the little life he still had. he didn't know where he'd go if he ended up disowned, homeless, and broke. That punishment was the regarded as worst punishment that could happen to any pure blooded family in the wizarding world. This is why Draco knew, even if he didn't want to, he'd be unhappy and marry some pureblood witch. He just hoped his father wasn't going to throw him into that anytime soon because Draco wasn't ready for it yet._

_Just shy of half six the young Malfoy hair arrived in_ _parlor where his parents had told him they were going to meet their guests. He found a seat in an unoccupied chair. His parents were already there and didn't speak when he arrived. _

_The Malfoy trio sat in complete silents for what seems to be a long time, Narcissa Malfoy sat looking at her hands that was occupying her lap; Luaus looked to be focusing his gaze at an invisible object that occupied the far wall, and Draco's domineer, while on the surface might have looked much like his fathers, showed no sign of what he was feeling on the inside however._

_The pop of the Head house elf Diobul to inform the arrival of Malfoy's guest was what pulled trio from their thoughts. All three did the proper Per Blood thing and was on their feet by the time another house elf guided the Smithfield's in. Mr. Smithfield was a was rather a pertly man with a some what of a pointed nose and mercy gray eyes which he was using to give some what the same pure blood superior look Draco's father was known for. Mrs. Smithfield however was vary thin, with a model like completion and honey colored hair, that was wrapped up on top of her head. Her eyes light brown in color and gave off a some what wormier felling then her husband's. Their daughter resembled the mother all but in the style of her hair,which was elegantly braided in a single form and draped over one of her shoulders and by the way she stood. Draco thought that she looked to be somewhat shy and didn't seem to want to make much eye contact much with anyone._

_The Malfoy's and Smithfield's retired back to where Draco and his parents where at prayer to the arrival of their guest. It wasn't long before the truth came out about Draco's furthers intentions, an engagement. The end was what Draco should have expected. He knew his life wasn't going to make him happy. He knew his father was going to pull something like this. He had just really hoped it was a long time from now. He smiled through the whole experience, knowing he didn't really have a choice anyway. His first internal meltdown was when his father started acting like the whole incident was a faze, that he would grow out of it. Draco was relieved that the dinner was short and that betrothals took years to conduct, after words was when the argument started that made his father say those word that haunted his dreams and made him wonder if those words wore true. He was itching to get to his room to let out the pain he could control._

* * *

It was now a week after the meeting and Draco was glad when his Hogwarts letter came. It meant that school was going to start and he would be able to leave the cold manner behind for a long while. Ever since fifth year, when all this started, he took the pain out on others. This helped for a while, even taken the cutting out of the equation, just a small bit, because he made everyone else feel just as unwanted as he was. However, He realized that the numbness was still there. It got to the point where Draco would sometimes use the spell more than once a day.

The one thing about fifth year he remembered though, Harry bloody Potter. That boy was how Draco figured out his preference was blokes, not birds. He had a hunch that something about the boy was different for him, he just didn't know what it was exactly till patrolling for that toad of a woman. He took his pain out on Harry because that boy wasn't helping with the situation, he was making it worse. All Draco could think of was how his hair looked like he just had sex, the green in his eyes held just a small twinkle. Draco found it harder to be what his father wanted him to be and it was all because of Harry bloody Potter, the boy wonder.

This was the first year that Draco spent his winter break in the Hogwarts castle instead of returning home, like most of the students did. He loathed the thought of going back to that cold manner and being cooped up in his room, forgotten and unwanted.

Draco felt worse when summer holiday came, not because he had to go back to the manner. It was who was waiting for him that had the blonde's blood run cold.

* * *

**...*C*...**

* * *

**A special thinks to ' blacknblu30 ' without you, this story would be a hot mess!**

**AuthersNote:**** I hope you all enjoyed it. tell me what you all think in the comments! 8)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:**** mature situations, Self-infliction, cutting, abuse, ****possible sexual situations latter on**

**P.S.**** this was chapter 3, now chapter 2... I've edited it so the story flows better **

**A special thinks to ****blacknblu30**** without you this story would be a hot mess... :)**

* * *

**Draco**

CHAPTER 2

Thinking back to the previous year it was thought that Draco was chosen to be one of Umbridge goons because she was good friends with his father. However the truth revealed itself as Draco arrived in the parlor. Sitting in Mr. Malfoy's chair was the toad like witch, her tea in hand and a crooked smile on her face.

"Hello again Draco" Professor Umbridge spoke as he entered. "We have been waiting for you to arrive from that wretched school."

Draco was silent; confused while searching as to the reason why the toad faced woman was in his home.

Delores was the one to break the short silence. "Draco, you are confused as to the reason why I am here? Let me explain, but first we have one more guest to wait on

At that moment a crack of someone apparating rung threw the manner, three more pops after that one. A snake like man came in the room followed by three familiar figures, walking close behind. Draco was frozen in disbelief as he looked at all four faces.

"Narcissa, sister, oh how I missed you," bellowed a crazy faced witch as she ran to hug Draco's mother.

"Bellatrix, oh you and Rodolphus should have come sooner," Narcissa responded, glancing at Bellatrix's Husband as he stepped closer to stand next to his love.

"There will be time to connect with love ones later" Voldemort broke in, "we have matters to discuss and little time to do it."

"The Dark Lord is right" Severus spoke, as he joined the group he just recently apparated with. "There is much to plan in so little time before the next school year."

"Yes there is" The Dark Lord responded as he sat down in the seat that Umbridge gave up, silently offering it to him.

Voldemort's serpent like eyes darted to Draco after he was finished, only to speak again. "My, My Draco, you look like you've seen a ghost" letting out a cackle at the look the Slytherin was making

.It was Voldemort's Laugh that shook him from his frozen place. Draco managed to make it to the davenport before almost collapsing, an older style American sofa that his father got as gift during the last war. The reason for this was unknown to Draco, who wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

"Um hum" the toad witch cleared her throat before talking. "I believe young Draco is overwhelmed at this gathering we are having. May I explain, or does my lord want to do the honors?" Umbridge finished, trying to sound as graceful as possible. Draco just thought she sounded constipated.

"By all means Delores, go right ahead. He will have to know if he is to understand his role in my plans" responded The Dark Lord in a somewhat bored voice.

"Think you my lord" she responded before turning back to face Draco.

"Draco, as you already know, The Dark Lord has returned, and that insufferable Harry Potter was right. That is the reason why I was placed in the ministry. I am to be used as a spy until he is ready to regain his rightful place of power. It was our lord's goal last year to have me be placed in Hogwarts as to assure it would fall easily to an attack by his forces." Umbrage paused only to study Draco's face for a second before continuing. "I also was sent there to keep an eye on you for The Dark Lord, he wanted confirmation that you are right for the job at hand. I have assured him you are." Umbrage finished

Draco stud silent as he lessoned to the toad witch explain her true reason as to her placement in the school, questions ran in his head, _"how did she full the ministry? Is the mister a follower of the Dark lord too? Do they have him under the Imperio curse? What is this job they want for me to do?"_

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a Voldemort laughing again. "Delores you haven't answered Draco's unspoken Questions" he responded in a teasing tone.

Knowing that he was the only one that was using the Legilimency on Draco he continued as he faced the Slytherin boy. "Draco I have many people that serve me in the ministry-though the minister is not one of them, he is too stupid to be. However, Delores has been helping to move things along, of course. As for your other question your job is to eliminate the very last thing that prevents me from taking the school. I want you to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Draco was shocked at the thought of him having to kill someone, let alone the headmaster of Hogwarts. The Slytherin boy knew after the first day of The Dark Lord's visit that this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

It was the start of a new school year and as Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror the person who was staring back at him was almost a stranger, his skin was almost so translucent that you could see his cheek bones, his eyes were a dull gray and his hair was out of place and thinner than normal. Draco took to using a charm that resembled a glimmer, so to hide his true sickly form, though the spell only helped so much, Draco still had to make sure that he stranded his hair and primped himself so that he could appear as normal as possible.

He left for the station, stopping only to confirm his father's suspicions of a vanishing cabinet at Borgin &amp; Burke's. Draco took his place on the train besides Pansy and Blaise, hoping to avoid conversation. He realized that Pansy was reading the daily profit when he saw a photo of him with his parents on the cover.

What most people didn't know was his father going to Azkaban was all part of the plan of The Dark Lord; it was necessary to have him in there so to take down the prison from the inside.

A few hours later the train arrived on the Hogsmeade platform; not to Draco's surprise, the trip was full of unwanted chattering and questioning directed to him. What he didn't expect was finding Harry Potter eavesdropping on his conversation.

_"Petrificus totalus."_ Draco's voice rang in the now empty train car, as he pointed his wand at the invisible space that he had no doubt occupied Harry.

The black hair beauty fell on the floor and Draco uncovered his cloak.

Draco hesitated a bit; staring into those green eyes brought his thoughts back to his summer home, a magical place where he spent most of his childhood, laying in the back yard in the tall grass, young Draco being hugged by the blades around his body, as he gazed up as the ever changing clouds.

Draco broke Harry's nose and recovered his body, he couldn't have the boy wonder distracting him from the job that he was given. It wasn't long after that he saw the golden boy again, the boy had just entered the gate with his nose was still broken. Draco was being hassled by filch.

"Merlin" Draco thought as he stared over at the Gryffindor. "He looks even hotter with a crooked nose."

Draco managed to get out an insult, to recover from gawking at his secret crush.

It had been a few weeks since Draco's arrival at Hogwarts and he wanted his job to be done. Voldemort had started to become inpatient and it was waning on Draco to finish the job.

He decided to try an indirect approach, a cursed necklace. Giving the necklace to Katy Bell was the easy part, cursing her however was quite hard. Since Malfoy hadn't perfected the Imperio curse he had to resort to an O-trance spell, a spell that only gives the caster the ability to make people transport items to another without the transporter remembering, the down side to this spell is that if the deliverer is distracted they may give the item to someone else or open it themselves. To Draco's horror this very thing happened.

Draco fell back into a deep depression after finding out that the plan failed. Draco could only wonder what The Dark Lord would do if his plan didn't succeed. The Slytherin boys mind raced to his mother. Worrying about her being in the house with one of the most powerful wizards that ever lived was enough to make Draco cry. He knew that between both his parents, his mother was the one who truly loved him. Draco knew that his mother only went with his father because it was the only way to ease the tension in the home. She was one of the only things keeping him from ending it all.

Draco had starting to cut again, something that he needed little when he had The Dark Lord in his house, casting the Cruciatus Curse on Draco when he failed to serve Voldemort's wishes along with other more painful things that he wished to forget. The pain from cutting again was overwhelming, but at the same time for Draco it was welcomed back like an old friend. He could feel his brains endorphins easing the pain away.

It was a month later when Draco tried again, knowing that professor Slughorn rarely drank, and if so only for special occasions, he took a chance knowing the headmasters birthday was around the corner and left a bottle of mead on his desk while Slughorn wasn't looking and hurried out of the classroom so he couldn't get caught.

To Draco's dismay this didn't work either, a Weasley got himself doped up on love potion and had to go to Slughorn to get cured, it was while they celebrated his recovery that the Weasley consumed a bet of the mead and was rushed to the hospital wing.

The last plain Draco fevered the least. It was the original plain of sneaking death eaters into the castle using a vanishing cabinet and eliminating the headmaster with the killing curse.

Draco's anxiety hit a peak and he was having doubt.

"I can't face Dumbledore head on," Draco mumbled to himself. "With just a flick of his wand and I would be dead, the old wizard would see me coming from a mile away."

Draco went back to the Slytherin common room only to find out form a prefect that his mother had been trying to contact him. Draco got down and made the call his mother and got the shock of his life, standing on the other end of the fireplace was he mother with none other than his father. Draco had finally had it with his father. They had somehow got stuck on a conversation that had nothing to do with his mission at all, it was about his betrothal.

"Draco", spoke Lucius "because of present circumstances we have arranged your marriage for the coming winter holiday. Your mother has already has planned the whole ceremony and has a set date. We are expecting this to be a grand celebration."

The words of his father set Draco off again, the boy started to curse and yell. Draco was downright pissed off. He couldn't believe that his father just wouldn't accept him, he wasn't going to marry a fucking girl, he wouldn't be able to produce an heir anyway. After which the Slytherin fled away from the common room and through the castle. He found himself in an abandoned bathroom on the third floor. It had become his sanctuary since the first plan failed. The lavatory was hardly used and had a nauseating odor that smelled between seaweed, onions and rancid meat.

The smell didn't bother Draco. In fact it made him fill that this place was where he belonged, possibly because it made him feel like the unwanted trash that his father had thrown out.

It wasn't long before a second body occupied the space. That body had their arms wrapped around Draco in the most caring way and held them there for what seem like forever. the owners Green eyes stared at him as he did so.

* * *

**...*C*...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Big hug to blacknblu30, You are awesome :D**

**Disclaimer:**** For those of you,( if there are any), should know that I don't own any of the characters or the world that they dwell in. This is J.K. Rowing's world and I'm just writing in it.**

**Warning:**** mature situations, Self-infliction, cutting, abuse, some sexual situations latter on **

**P.S.**** this was chapter 1, now chapter 3... I've edited it so the story flows better **

**This is the**_ (__Flashbacks__text__) _(normal text) **it should be easy to follow**

* * *

**Harry**

CHAPTER 3

In a deserted hallway the only thing that could be heard was the footsteps of boy. A boy who was in search of a place to think, a place to get away and to ponder what he was going to do about a little problem with a blond he was having trouble with.

He had just got finished with a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore, confirming what he already know, that a very particular Slytherin was up to something and it had to do with a particular snake faced person.

Of course Dumbledore being like he was, he didn't come straight out and say it, no he, 'like always', was very Slytherin-y about the info and refused to tell Harry what the Slytherin was doing. He only told Harry that he needs not to worry about it, _oh _but Harry was. He couldn't stop his head from working out possible gains to be had for the snake faced man.

"Could he just be a spy?" he murmured to himself, as he continued his trek to no real location. He glanced at the sun setting at the far end of the lake, watching the last light of the day leave until the next came.

Harry knew that he should be heading to the common room, but he knew he had a bit longer before curfew and brought his mind back to a serration boy.

'_No, it would only truly be profitable if the spy was in any other house but Slytherin, and it wouldn't change anything because there has to be loads of spy's in Slytherin and none can get close to doing anything profitable for their master, being the least favorite house at Hogwarts__ and all__'_

Alas, Harry couldn't think of anything the blond could be up to that would tip the scale in Voldemort favor.

"_Bloody Dumbledore, telling me not to worry__,__ Cant he see I am! I'm worry what the hell Voldemort could have Malfoy doing! _He thought, grumbling inwardly.

Harry was starting to heads to the common room when he heard the sound of crying somewhere head of him.

_"Who's that crying? Is Moaning Myrtle in the boy's lavatory again? Someone must have told her off for looking at them while they did their business again." _

Harry thought as he turned a corner to enter the hallway in which hosted the boys' lavatory in question.

He couldn't blame them for telling her off. Myrtle was known by all to be horny, weather it was the fact she died with a lot of pint up teen lust that never got a chance work itself out or that she was just a nasty minded, who got her fix off of watching people in the loo.

As he walked closer he realized that the crying did not sound anything like Myrtle's wale at all. On the contrary it sounded like it would come from a more of a deeper male figure than a higher feminine voice.

Harry crept in the lavatory careful not to make any noise so to not frighten the weeping individual, only to find Draco Malfoy hunched up in a corner with blood coming out of his left wrist, crying.

Harry ran to Malfoy in a flash. In a rush Harry cast a healing charm to seal the gashes. They were deep and didn't close right away; most likely because they were cut using a magic incantation. But after a few minutes they finally started to seal.

Harry spelled away all the blood that was next to the Slytherin.

"What happened, Malfoy? Who did this?" said Harry in a surprising, soft voice that he didn't acknowledge himself doing.

"What's it to you Potter?" sniff. "Why do you even care if I'm even breathing?" Malfoy said, in a husky, groggy voice, that he had after excessively crying. The blonde was also trying to hold back the tears that were trying to fall.

"Malfoy, you might be a git sometimes but I would never want you dead"

"Sure you would" sniff "bet you or anyone wouldn't miss me" sniff "bet you'll throw a bloody party once I'm gone."

Harry just registered that he was holding Malfoy to his chest as the Slytherin started cleaning his face on Harry's shirt. Harry held tighter on to him and Malfoy didn't pull away, he buried deeper in the comfort.

Harry never told anyone that he fancied the blonde Slytherin; too scared of the reactions, even as he had been trying to find out what Voldemort wanted of Malfoy. It was more so Harry could save Draco from the snake like man.

_Harry first fell for the blond the first time they met in the robe shop before they both started Hogwarts. He quickly realized that Draco was a git, though that didn't stop Harry from holding a little piece of his heart for Draco. As the second and third year went by, that peace of his heart started to jump every time they started to fight. Harry found that he enjoyed fighting with the bossy, nasty Slytherin. It excited him to call Draco every name he could think of and get called them right back, just as long as it was Malfoy saying it that is. Harry didn't like Malfoy's Company, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and even Pansy; mostly because Pansy was close to Draco, which made him jealous and very angry._

_There was one occurrence when Harry caught the end of a conversion between Pansy and another Slytherin. It was pertaining to a boy, who at the time Harry thought was the sexy, Slytherin blonde. As he was walking by them to go to potions with Ron and Hermione he heard Pansy say_

_"…sure I rode his cock, who do you think I am, some bloody Hufflepuff?"_

_Harry almost hexed her on the spot before thinking better of it, and walked on by, his stiffness not going unseen by Hermione._

_"What is wrong Harry?" she said as soon as the Slytherin girl was out of earshot._

_"What was wrong with what, Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to be casual._

_"You stiffened up back there for no reason." she stated, making sure he's alright._

_"I did not!" trying to deny that he was caught._

_"Yes you did, just as that wore of a Slytherin walked by." Hermione accused._

_"Oh… Hermione" replied Ron, rolling his eyes. "He mostly likely doesn't want to touch something like that walking, diseased redden slut."_

_"Yeah" Harry cut in, trying to sound as convincing as possible, mentally thanking Ron as he continued. "I am just disgusted that they haven't kicked her out of school for the possibility of starting a plague of Merlin knows what._

_"The teachers are probably afraid of touching her, thinking that they might catch something vial" Ron cut back in, casting a cleansing charm on the three to make sure they didn't catch anything. _

_"I was also thinking about the trouble I had with a couple of the problems on the potions work last night. I'm also worried that they might be on today's quiz" Harry explained, knowing that it was a perfect answer for Hermione,also knowing he'd get the subject off him and onto homework. _

_Harry almost hexed the damned, pig nosed girl twice since. Once was when he was coming from Charms, she was talking yet again about what she had "done" with a possible Draco. The other was when the green eyed Gryffindor was walking to dinner a couple days ago after that. Harry was just thankful no one has caught onto why he felt the need to hex her yet._

_During their fourth school year Harry was busy with the Triwizard Tournament and trying to cover up his feelings for Draco. Harry had a hard time, hoping the man was_ _starting to feel the same way, even if he was dating a girl at the time. it was also the year that he saw the first person die at the hands of Voldemort. Harry, now knowing that Lucius, Draco's father, was a follower of the man, knowing it could cause issues with the boy he fancied._

_The fifth school year for Harry was much the same, minus the tournament and an appearance of Voldemort but add the wicked Umbrage. It was also the year that he decided to try to date a girl so no one would catch on that he was a shirt lifter. It, of course, became clear that it wasn't going to be easy and the relationship started to fail. It didn't help that Cho's friend told Umbridge about the DA. _

_This year has been more of the same, him trying to cover up his feelings for Malfoy. Harry was having a hard time of this, mostly because he knew Draco was under some kind of pressure._

Now sitting here with his arms around the very person that he has adored for so long, wishing that maybe Draco would confide him, made his heart hurt for the man.

After an hour or so of holding his secret crush and realizing this was by his own hand, Harry had finally let go, only to look Draco in the face so to face him as he spoke again.

"Can you tell me please what happened for you to do this to yourself?" he asked in a soft, caring voice.

Malfoy didn't look up at Harry but answered the question, in almost the same demeanor as Harry asked.

"I got a floo-call from my parents telling me that they had a meeting with one of my father's friends so they could talk about marrying me off to the friends' daughter. I got mad at both of my parents, telling them that I would not go through with it and that they would have to break it off. That made my father very upset. He started yelling at me and I was yelling back..." Draco broke off.

Harry started to see tears in the Slytherin eyes, so he just starting to rub Draco's back in little circles and the blonde Slytherin continued.

"He was so angry, saying that it would be dishonoring to the family and him if I do not marry his friends daughter. I told him that he knew why I couldn't marry her and that he would have to except my lifestyle. He told me that what I was doing was a choice and that he wouldn't except that I am, what I claim to be."

* * *

**...*C*...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Big hug to ****blacknblu30, ****You are awesome :D**

**Disclaimer:**** For those of you,( if there are any), should know that I don't own any of the characters or the world that they dwell in. This is J.K. Rowing's world and I'm just writing in it.**

**Warning:**** mature situations, Self-infliction, cutting, abuse, possible sexual situations latter on**

* * *

Harry

CHAPTER 4

Harry smiled down at the Slytherin prince's body. The prince's head resting on the Gryffindor's lap peacefully as Harry gently stroked the silky locks out of Draco's face. Harry could feel the protectiveness creep in for the man in his lap, wanting nothing more to harm him.

Harry cast a _tempus_ charm to check the time.

"Damn…" he whispered under his breath. It was after curfew and he had no clue how they could both get to the dorms undetected, his invisibility cloak in his trunk at the bottom of his bed.

Harry tried to recall the events of the last few hours. The lapse of time when his eyes closed, his memories playing behind the lids. He had almost forgotten that he had Draco's head in his lap until the blond began to wake from his dreamlike state. Harry looked down to see Malfoy's grays eyes slowly peeked from behind their lids and finally open to look into his.

"What time is it?" spoke Draco after a minute or two, his drowsy voice absent of sadness now.

"Half till midnight." Harry responded in soft tone, he was smiling to himself from the fact of being close to his secret love.

Draco's head shot up and he was on his feet. "Oh Merlin, how am I going to get back to the dungeon without being seen?"

Harry's eyes followed Malfoy's form as he began to pace the floor. he could see that the Slytherin was frantic, mumbling to himself in a voice too low for the Gryffindor's ears. Harry flinched at the realization of retrieving the marauder's map back from Ron earlier that day, who never actually told him why he needed it in the first place. Harry suspected it was most likely for a girl. The Gryffindor stood up and started to search through his robe's, finding it in the inside left pocket.

He looked at the cherub like face of the boy still pacing in front of him and replied. "Malfoy, I will guide you to the dungeons and make sure you get there safely."

Draco who had finally stopped pacing to look back Harry. He knew that the other boy had ways of not getting caught after hours, he was just a tad unsure of whether he could trust the boy-who-lived or not. He kept his eyes on Harry, trying to muster all the Malfoy mask he could. He held his chin up a bit higher and squared his shoulders, trying to look like the Draco everyone here knew.

"I don't think it would be wise if we both get caught out of bed, if I am…"

"Malfoy, I will take you to the dungeon and that's that." Harry cut in, his voice sharp before he continued in a softer tone "I am not worried about us getting caught."

Sensing that the Gryffindor wasn't going to surrender, the Slytherin followed him out. They started their descent down to the darkest part of the castle, Harry leading and trying to make sure the map wasn't seen. When they made it a few feet from the entrance of the Slytherin common room the blond thanked the Green eyed boy quickly and rushed to whisper the password and slip behind the opening that appeared.

Harry seemed bewildered; he did know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that abrupt farewell that he had just witnessed. Harry made his way up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. To no surprise it was empty; it looked like it hadn't been for long, judging by the dancing flames of the fireplace that was still lit.

As the Gryffindor lay in his four poster bed, he couldn't help but think of those gray eyes and the person they belonged to. He could still see them, tears silently leaving and making trails down those snow colored cheeks. As Harry's eyes started to drift closed, other parts of the Slytherin at the bottom of the castle started to move behind the lids, taking him into the land of dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up and did his routine. After he was dressed, he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He tried to keep his temper as Ron and Hermione stated with the questions about why he missed dinner and where he was, _well _mostly Hermione anyway. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and told his friends he needed to get something he had forgotten in the library. After this, he ended up being caught up in a meeting with Dumbledore. His friends bought it and moved on to talking about their classes that they had that day.

It wasn't long before Ron's younger sister came to sit by Harry. The Gryffindor had known for a while that she fancied him. He would have to be blind not to know. Even Ron, the most unobservant person alive had realized that his little sister had a crush on his best mate.

"Hello Harry" said Ginny as she was setting down, "have you decided if you are going to the 'Slug Club' meeting yet"?

"I don't know Ginny, maybe?" he responded, before stuffing his face with food, _hoping_ that she would get the message that he didn't want to _talk_ about it right now.

"Aw Harry but you _have _to, All the Best students have _been_ invited." she explained as if it was obvious.

"Hey" retorted Ron "I'm a good student too and I've not been invited"

"Yes, you are, Ron. When _you_ have Hermione next to you _telling_ you how to do the work or copying off her paper" Ginny responded, turning to face her older brother as he just mumbled into submission, knowing that his little sister was sadly right.

It was all Hermione and Harry could do from laughing at him. They looked at each other, noticing them both tight lipped and trying to hold it in, shaking with suppressed laughter.

"_Well_ if you decide and need someone to accompany you" Ginny spoke again as she turned back to face Harry "I will be there as well." With that last comment, she had risen and left to sit further down the Gryffindor table next to her friends.

Harry knew that his friends wanted to say something but he was glad that after a while they just started to debate among themselves about some of the trios classes because he wasn't in the mood to talk about Ginny right now.

A little after Ginny had left, Harry was able to tune out Hermione and Ron arguing about whatever it was they were arguing over. He blinked when he figured out he was staring at a certain blonde a few table over. Shaking his head slightly, Harry tried to get the images he dreamt of last night to leave, if just for a few moments.

Harry couldn't help but turn his gaze back to Draco, not completely understanding it. What he did know, and understood was that he wanted more contact. Any contact would do really, especially if it was like it had been in the bathroom the night before. Harry also couldn't shake the memory of his secret crush bleeding from his own hand. It was enough for the Gryffindor to break down right there at the table.

Lunch was no better, every time he glanced at the table across the dining hall where Draco sat, he could sense the tears in his eyes. He knew he had to try hard not to be affected so no one would find out. Harry just went through the motions of the afternoon. Though, the green eyed boy couldn't tell you what his classes were about. His mind was on Draco the whole day, trying to figure out a way to comfort the boy.

Dinner found Harry in the same predicament. All he could do was sneak glances at Draco, hoping his friends didn't notice. He tried to eat, but he wasn't really hungry. Harry had also noticed that Malfoy wasn't eating. As he thought on it, Draco hadn't eaten much at breakfast or lunch either. At breakfast, he only took two bites off his toast and didn't even try to eat at lunch. The boy was now pushing his food around his plate and making what looked like small talk with Blaise; however, his eyes were fixed on the full plate in front of him.

The dark headed boy decided to watch Draco, to make sure he wasn't hurting himself in different ways as well. He laid in his bed later, thinking on what he had observed today. Draco was suffering, that Harry knew, but to was extent? His eyes drifted closed as thoughts of how to help purge Draco of all his troubles.

* * *

After waking up, Harry spent all of the day watching Draco. He watched him at every meal, hoping he would eat. What he did find, though, was the opposite. _"It was even worse than yesterday"_ Harry thought, _"I know there has to be more to what's going on that he didn't tell me, there's just has to be more." _

Harry noticed Pansy freaking Parkinson glaring at him, knowing he had been caught. He shivered and turned his gaze, hoping she wouldn't figure it out. Her eyes made the Basilisk in second year seem like a piece of cake, she was that scary. Giving a small head turn back, he noticed her still looking at him, ready to hex him he imagined. Harry just sent her a dark glare back and turned back to his dinner. The arguing beside him pulled Harry into his friends bickering.

"Of course I'm Going to Slughorn party Ron", Hermione lectured. "It would be rude not to go. Plus, I'm very interested to hear his views on his teaching methods."

"Oi, Hermione, you would do anything to try to get ahead of everyone in the class" retorted Ron. "You won't be happy until they create a higher grading scale just for you."

"Ron there is nothing wrong with working hard, you know as well as Harry that I want to keep my options open to what I could do after Hogwarts." Hermione retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea, Yea I know" Ron mumbled in a bored tone from the words that Hermione had said countless times. "You obviously have no faith that Harry and I are going to be Auror's do you?"

"Honestly Ron, How could I? If you two don't act like you are trying..." Hormone responded before turning to Harry and speaking. "I mean if it wasn't for that..." Harmione lifted her finger to the old looking potions book that was peeking out of Harry's bag on the bench next to him, "...Harry, you would be in as bad of shape as Ron."

Harry, who was trying not to look at the blonde again and avoid an argument, just sat there.

Hermione could tell that her friend wasn't with them at the moment; however, decided to wait till they were alone. Nothing good could come out of it if she tried to talk to him now. She had noticed for the past two days how he was preoccupied. She figured it was best to keep an eye on him to make sure everything was alright before actually confronting him though.

Three days. That's how long it's been since Harry had been able to talk to the blonde Slytherin and he knew he'd have to fix that somehow. Tomorrow being Saturday, Harry figured he could always try then. He was just hoping Draco would want to talk to him again. Oh how he was hoping.

The next morning Harry got up early, dressed quickly and ran through the common room and out the portrait hole. When he reached a deserted corridor, Harry took out the map. His eyes searched the map inch by inch till he saw Draco leaving the Dungeons. Harry put up the map and started in that direction.

This wasn't the first time the green eyed boy had checked on the whereabouts of Slytherin. Unbeknownst to Malfoy, Harry had made it his job to keep an eye on his crush. The Gryffindor had been carrying the marauder's map with him everywhere, checking periodically where the Slytherin prince was at.

It had become a habit checking before bed and first thing in the morning. If Harry thought that Draco was by himself and somewhere he wouldn't need to be, the green eyed boy would be there in a flash.

In which he soon would be.

* * *

**...*C*...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_**_A Big hug to_**__**_blacknblu30, You are awesome :D_**_**

_**_**Disclaimer**_**__**_**: For those of you,( if there are any), should know that I don't own any of the characters or the world that they dwell in. This is J.K. Rowing's world and I'm just writing in it.**_**_

_**_**Authors notes:**_**__**_**I would like to think my 24 followers and the 12 people who have favorited this story. You all are the best!**_**_

_**_**P.S.**_**__**_**I would like to tell you that I will be editing this story so it will flow better for you all and anyone who stumbles across this story, mostly the first three chapters. I will tell you all more when I get around to posting the next chapter, by then I should be done…**_**_

**_**~I hope you all enjoy the chapter!~**_**

**_**this **_****(_nightmare/ Dream_) **(normal text) (_thought _)

* * *

Draco

CHAPTER 5

It was the morning after the green eyed boy found Draco in the bath room. Harry had escorted Malfoy to his common room and the Slytherin had slipped in and went straight to bed, though he didn't sleep. The blond tossed and the rest of the night, thinking about the green eyes that welcomed him as he woke in their owners lap. For the first time in a long time Draco felt something that he never thought he would feel again, loved. At the same time Draco had his doubts, even though he knew that his mother cared for him he didn't know if it would be called love.

"_Why would anyone love an abomination like me? I am unnatural, a disgusting waste." _Draco felt like banging his head agent a wall, wishing he hadn't been so careless _"I should have locked the door… I should have put up a silencing spell… Should obliterated Potter as soon as I knew he was there… Oh I'm a shamed; l let potter see too much. I dropped my guard; I should have never dropped my guard, especially in front of potter… I wouldn't doubt he is telling those griffindorks about me, Laughing about how I was crying like moaning myrtle, or saying that I am a freak that cuts their selves… Potter would never love me. Potter doesn't even like me. It is my fault that Potter hates me."_

"_Oh Potter." _He tossed and turned, silently crying into his pillow until his ducts dried up.

When morning came and it was time for Draco to get ready for his daunting day full of classes, the blond showered, drowning his head under sprayer nozzle so to try and wash away the redness and worry from his eyes. His dressed quickly, not really caring what he put on as much anymore and met up with his Group Slytherins so they could head down to briefest.

It wasn't long after Draco sat down at the Slytherin table that he started thinking of the Gryffindor again. He couldn't get over the feeling of comfort having the raven haired boys arms wrapped around him or the way he felt when he opened his eyes as he saw those gorgeous eyes staring back at him, knowing that he hadn't dreamt the boy being with him in the lavatory.

"Hey Azkaban is on the front page of the profit" spoke Goyle, right before he was smacked on the back of the head by two other Slytherin for his stupidly of forgetting about not bringing up the wizarding prison in front of Malfoy. He house knew that it was a touchy subject and there had been times at the beginning of the year when he would fly off the handle and start hexing people or beating the tare out of them, making them wish they had never utter those words. Now however Draco didn't even register that anything was said. he sat in deep thought .

The Slytherin House was really the only people who got the Daly Profit at Hogwarts. Most of the students in the other houses had stopped reading it when it became clear that the paper started slacking off in the truth department, and refusing to explain what really happened at the ministry last year.

Draco knew what it would be about; He knew that the dark lord had placed his father in Azkaban and that yesterday was the day that he found Mr. Malfoy in front of the manners fireplace.

After briefest Draco headed to his first class of the day, Poisons. Slipping into the classroom he didn't mind being early for a change. Sense Snape was teaching DADA Draco really didn't have the need to show up like this since the year prier, but it gave him time to think on what to do about the vanishing cabinet that he would need to fix so his mission could be complete.

He didn't realize that class had started until a hand was placed on his shoulder. He jerked his head only to realize that it was his best friend Blaise.

Draco responded to the gestures with a "huh?"

"We need to make _meltymood _potion, weren't you listening?" inquired Blaise

"I just had my mind on something else for a second."

"Ok", the Slytherin's friend responded in an indifferent tone, "let's just get this potion started."

It wasn't long before Draco had zoned out again, he spent most of that day doing so until dinner when he was asked by another Slytherin a year younger than him named Harper, if he was ok.

Most people knew not to bug the blonde and to leave him be unless he was talking to them, all except Harper. The kid wouldn't stop bugging Draco for the rest of dinner and right before Draco retreated to his room and that was only because Crab wouldn't let him in.

The next day he was able to lose the little bugger when Pansy decided to accompany him to briefest; most people thought he and the girl were together though they wore just good friends and Pansy could be very scary if you tried to mess with her or her friends. He kind of liked that they thought him and Pansy were a thing, the last thing Draco needed was someone pestering him to get him to go out with him. No, Draco had a lot on his plate and couldn't get side tracked with anyone, pulse it helped that the only ones he had felt anything with had something hanging between their legs and Draco wasn't out in school yet.

The only people who knew at school were Blaise and Pansy. Draco suspected that some of the other Slytherin might have an idea but none would ever try to call him out on it or they would have to deal with Crab and Goyle, Draco's two body guards. They really weren't his body guards because Draco could take care of himself. They wore more there as a sign of respect of him being a Malfoy

It was about the same kind of day like yesterday for Draco. He zoned out and didn't really pay attention to his professor's, the since of his surroundings going in and out of focus. He knew he could copy Blaise's notes after they headed back to the common room.

When lunch arrived it was much of the same. Draco was felling the Wight his mission to kill the headmaster and it was really getting to him again. Though the bathroom incident and the green eyed boy had almost slipped his mind completely, His inner distress was taking a toll on his eating habits, he hadn't felt hungry in days and rarely ate, in fact he hadn't ate anything all day today.

His friends wore becoming very concerned apishly over the past two days.

"Draco is there something you wish to tell us?" spoke Blaise, reaching over and placing a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"No, not really," Responded Draco in a low tone, not looking up as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Are you sure? You just haven't been your normal Malfoy self lately."

Draco was drained he would of said latest year all sorts of insults to Blaise, telling him to keep his nose where it belongs or trying to laugh it off in his arrogant way that made him look like a younger version of his father, but lately he realized that it took to much energy to do it. There was so much in the world that he had to deal with that was more important than childish behaver. Now all the blond could do was sigh.

Blaise was halted from pushing further and Draco uncontrollably looked up from the table when Pansy abruptly spoke

"Why in the name of Salazar is Potter eying us?"

"What? Huh?" Draco's eyes wore as big as saucers from the knowledge that he had those Green eyes on him, though by the time Pansy had said it the Gryffindor had looked away.

Why would the Golden Boy be looking at us?" Blaise integrated. "Pansy did you hex that Longbottem kid again?"

"I only did that one's", she stated, "and it was because the clumsy Ox stepped on my foot that day."

Draco couldn't help but let a small grin cross his face thinking back to the way the Ox looked after Pansy hexed him.

Draco still couldn't help but wonder what the true resin Harry was looking at them, and did it have anything to do with himself.

After retrieving some 'Sleeping Draught Potion' from his godfather Snape Draco headed to bed, unaware of what tomorrow would have in store for him.

* * *

"_**You will carry on the line with her and you will give up this act of defilement"… …"I will not have my child choosing to be an abomination. It is disgusting and unnatural," The voice of his father echoing into bleak darkness, yelling into deepest parts of Draco's mind.**_

_**The scenery changed and he was back at the manner, sitting in a room that had hunted his dreams before. It was Umbrages studies; she had become The Dark Lord's personal assistant, when she wasn't spying for him at the ministry of course. Her specialty was getting the truth out of people and ushering The Grate One that his plans was in order.**_

"_**Think you for coming Draco, She purred, I'm shore you will make this easier on you" she spoke in her constipated manner before laughing like the insane woman she really was. **_

"_**You will get nothing from me" Draco bit back**_

"_**Oh Really? You know as well that I have my ways of getting what I wish. You should know this by now"**_

_**The cackling of the deranged woman started again and the next second Draco was strapped in to the chair and the toad Witch was standing over him in his face, she wore an evil smile, one that could rival the dark lord on a good day.**_

"_**I don't think I was clear,**__**'Crucio'**__**.**_

_**Draco's screams was the next thing that he herd, he felt his body start to convulse, his sight began to fail, and his hart s started to race.**_

* * *

Draco woke with his own screams in his head, followed by cackling of the toad witch. He was glad for the silencing charm he placed on his four poster prier he went to bed the night before, because he realized that he was really screaming. Draco had been doing this since the start of term because the nightmares wore not abnormal for him to have, since the start of the torturing started over the summer it had become a regular acurrants. There were times that Draco would cry afterwords, it was no surprise that he was crying now.

Draco waited until the tears stopped falling to cast a spell to check the time. It was an hour until everyone would rise so he got up and dressed for the day ahead. He headed out of the common room and down the hall, past the spot where he left the green eyed boy three days ago.

As he was really going no where, just letting his feet take him, Draco started to let his mind race._ "Oh what am I going to do? Christmas brake starts in two weeks and even if I have no plans of going home, I have to get the cabinet in working order… what about if I can't get it fixed? No, I must get it working, I still don't know when it needs to be done. I must…"_

Draco jumped back to reality when he looked up just in time to see none other than Harry Potter coming towards him.

Draco tried to put on his best scowl when seeing him, hoping that golden boy would just pass by or if the boy was going try to talk to him would be put off by it.

To the blonds dismay Harry began to smile at him and started to come closer.

Draco sighed, he didn't know what the Gryffindor wanted, though it must be something if he was brave to come down in the Dungeon.

"_Of course, he's_ _a stupid Griffendork, they are always_ _brave. Merlin, this won't be good"_

* * *

**...*C*...**

* * *

**_**As for the reason I said at the beginning of the chapter. It might be a while before I add to this story. But I will be working on getting back to doing so as soon as I can.**_**

**_**~I do hope you all are liking this story so far and are excited to see what will happen our Slytherin and Gryffindor~**_**

_**_**~ remember to tell me what you think in the **_**__**_**comments.**_**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Big hug to blacknblu30, You are awesome :D**

**_Disclaimer:_ **For those of you,( if there are any), should know that I don't own any of the characters or the world that they dwell in. This is J.K. Rowing's world and I'm just writing in it.****

**_**Authors notes: **_******sorry it has been a super long time. I have been going though somethings, but hopefully by getting back to writing will help me work past it all. (see bottom for more comments AN)****

* * *

Harry

CHAPTER 6

Harry noticed that Draco was wearing a scowl and almost thought twice if this was a good idea, but he remembered why he came down here and it was to see this very person. As Harry got closer the Slytherin the scowl on his face lifted as Harry flashed him a caring smile.

"Malfoy we need to talk." Harry commented as he approached, stopping when he was a foot form the blond.

The gray eyed boy only paused for a second before finally loosing his mask that he was still trying hold and silently nodding and following Harry into one of the unused classrooms on the floor. After putting up a silencing spell so they wouldn't be over heard by anyone who happened to pass by in the hall. Harry turned to face the blond. A thousand questions raced though is thoughts, and Harry, for the first time, had felt self conscious being alone with Draco Malfoy.

To the Gryffindor's surprise it was Malfoy who spoke first, retrying to pull on a Malfoy mask and a speak in a arrogant tone.

"Listen, I don't know what you think you saw in the bathroom but I..."

"Malfoy" Harry interrupted, finally finding his voice and realizing to himself that there was care in it "I realize what you were trying to do. I-I know what it looks like." Harry's voice lowered at the end, his eyes lowering to look at their shoes instead of the boy with him.

The room was now quite though the air was now heavy. Harry didn't know if Draco heard the last part, but he didn't have to a wait long to find out.

"What do you mean Potter?" Draco asked, just a hint of vulnerability Harry wasn't used to hearing coming out in the voice across from him.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to cut off the tears that were starting to fall. He didn't expect this when he planned to see Draco. It was only when Draco spoke his last name the second time that he looked up to see a face that was so un-Malfoy-like it could get. Draco's face was both in shock with what he thought he heard and filled with concern at the fact that he was seeing the teary, red eyed Gryffindor.

Harry knew that He wouldn't leave this room without telling his painful secret. He hadn't even fully told Ron or Hermione all of it yet, sure they knew that he had to cook for them and that they called him a freak, but that was the closet thing to the truth he had mustered up to tell them.

At the thought of that Harry broke down sobbing. _"How can I cry like this?! Not now, not in front of Draco! I'm supposed to be a brave and strong Gryffindor! I can't be crying!" _

Harry's was buckling under his weight, knowing that he couldn't be able to stand any longer, but yet he was. Harry began to register that he was being held by the other boy in the room. Draco was taller than Harry, though not by much. He also was thinner and with the layers of black clothing he was wearing appeared to have less muscle mass compared to Gryffindor's athletic seeker. Harry thought that he must be strong, though by site he didn't look it.

Malfoy stumbled over to sit the Gryffindor agents a wall nearest to them, Draco never letting go of Harry as he helped the Green eyed boy sit down as he took a seat next to shorter boy. Harry stayed in the other mans arms until he was calm enough from breaking down and looked up at the face of the person he cared very much for. What he saw was that the Slytherin had been crying as well. This puzzled Harry very much, but as of right now his mind was still cloudy form crying so much so he didn't dwell on it.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, looking downward again, feeling more self conscious then before. He pull himself away, so his whole upper body was leaning on the wall and not on Draco.

"Tell me what you meant Potter." Draco spoke in a near whispered tone. "What did you mean you know what it looks like?"

Harry was wishing to be anywhere but here, back in his dorm or out by the lake. As long as he was away from this particular blond.  
Harry stole a glance back up at the Slytherin and could see him silently waiting for a reply. He took a deep breath inwardly and then letting it spill out of his mouth, trying to use this to come his nerves and clear his mind so he could focus on where he should began. Knowing that he would have to start at the beginning, he started there.

"Well as you know, and every the rest of the wizarding world knows, is that I wasn't able to grow up with parents. I lost them the night I got this scar and Voldemort's body was destroyed." Draco flinched at the name but Harry had learned to pay the reaction no mind. "What most of the wizarding world doesn't know is that I went to live in the muggle world with my mothers only sister, her husband, and their son."

Harry took a breather for a second, not wishing to say anymore but knowing that he had to now that he started.

"Growing up in their house was something I would never wish on anyone. They are evil people that at one time in my life I thought different. I was beaten and starved for nothing. Growing up in that house, I was treated as my cousin's whipping boy, if he broke anything or got in trouble of any kind I was the one to get the blows. They told me it was because I was a freak and would do things to get him in trouble." Harry took in a breath and looked past the blonde in the room before continuing.

"I remember one time, when I was five, one of my aunt's vases broke because of my cousin was playing with one of his toys in the house and knocked it off the counter. Instead of him getting the blame for it, I did; not only did my aunt take one of the shards and slashed my face with it. After that she picked me up by the arm and threw me in the cupboard, which was also where they would make me sleep at night.

That day my uncle came home from work and dragged me out in the hall and lashed me with the metal end of his belt, before throwing me back in the cupboard. There was many times that stuff like that happened. Some days were worse then others and at times they would pretend like I wasn't even there, those were the days I cherished the most."

A smile Draco didn't think could form after that did as he watched the bespectacled boy continue his story.

"It was only when Hagrid arrived to bring me my Hogwarts letter and tell me that I'm a wizard that all became better. My Relatives didn't try to hurt me much after that, mostly it's mental abuse they use now. But there are times that they have came close to doing something physical, but I think now they are afraid I will finish what Hagrid started the night he told me about what I was." Harry grind inwardly.

"What did he start?" Draco wondered, causing Harry to remember that he wasn't the only one in the room.

Some where in the middle of telling the blond about his upbringing, his eyes had found a dusty old desk sitting at the far end of the room, to using it as a focal point so to relive his memories of it all. The thing that helped Harry while telling Draco what happened without from falling to bits again was that he wouldn't have to go back to that horrid place. He hadn't had the time to tell Ron or Hermione about his thoughts on taking his last year off to help Dumbledore search for the cursed pieces of Voldemort.

The blond asked again while putting a hand on his shoulder, Draco Dropped it once the Green eyed boy acknowledged the question by looking at him. Harry laughed at the question, leaving an outward smile on Harry's face.

"The night Hagrid told me all about this world he shot a spell at my cousins ass, leaving a pig tail at the spot he hit."

Draco smiled at the thought of the half giant doing such a thing and begin to laugh as well. Harry found that he loved Draco's laugh. It was a new side of the Malfoy Harry hadn't seen before. Harry began to tell Draco a lot the things he had done to his cousin when he was younger, most of which was prior to him finding out that he was a wizard. They were mostly about him, or his cousin Dudley, ending up in some weird place. But each one would send both of the boys into laughing fits.

After finishing a story about the time that he had ended up on the school roof in attempt to hide from Dudley and his goons Harry checked time, realizing that they had been talking for over an hour. Harry cursed at the fact that time had gotten past the both of them so quickly.

He found that he loved talking to Draco, and it seemed that for blond it was the same thing when it came to him as well. They both got to their feet and removed the silencing spell as they crept to the door.

The blond peeked though the door seeing that the hallway was empty. He tried to quickly make a swift exit before Harry's hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back in.

"what is it Potter?" words Harry found had no venom like they did mere weeks ago.

All Harry could do was ask a single question "Talk to you soon?"

The blond stared at the Gryffindor, for to Harry felt like forever, and making him think that the Slytherin didn't understand what really Harry was asking, but he finally responded to the question

"Yes." was all that was said from the silver eyed boy, as a small smirk could be seen on his lips, before he finally made his exit leaving a somewhat shocked raven haired boy behind.

_"I never thought he would approve meeting up again, and that grin. What was with the grin? Who know He could grin like that?"_

Harry's thoughts raced around in his head as he made his way to breakfast, knowing that Ron and Hermione would no doubt be up by now and eating away, mostly Ron on the latter though.

As soon as Harry walked though the Great hall doors he could see Hermione's Head shoot up from the book that she had her nose in upon his arrival through the threshold. Harry strolled over to his awaiting friends, sitting next to Hermione and across from Ron. He began to fill his plate as the first questions ware asked, which was surprisingly from Ron.

"Where were you at mate? You were up and gone even before Mione was awake ."

"And what is that supposed to mean Ronald?" their Bushy haired friend accused.

"Aw come on Mione, you know that you are normally up before the rest of the house." Ron stated rather factual.

"He is right you know, Hermione. You do have a tendency for being a early riser."

Hermione head snapped to face Harry's, her squinting at him until Harry was beginning to fell the weight of the stair.

Harry would of thought that she might of almost begin to Comment on his sleeping habits his first three years at Hogwarts, before thinking better of it and Harry was grateful for doing so. His talk with Draco had already left him feeling vulnerable and he knew that he wouldn't last having to face something else that he has tried for many years to move past.

Possibly sensing Harry's mood, Hermione softened her demeanor after a few seconds and repeated Ron's question again, minus the poke at her sleep habits.

"I needed to get some fresh air before coming to breakfast. It looked like it was a great day to do so, and I would never try and wake you or Ron up on the week end."

Ron of course shrugged off the statement as the full truth and went back to scarfing his food down, Hermione, on the other hand, fixed Harry with a stare, mentally noting this conversation for a later date when she saw fit to confront her raven haired friend.

trio began to chat among themselves about what they were going to do over the Christmas break, unaware that a par of gray eyes was watching one of them vary fondly.

* * *

**...*C*...**

* * *

**I hopefully will be able to get back to the point that I can post weekly like I was doing, but as of now there will be slow updates until I can get back in the swing of writing again 8)**

**I would like to say happy B-day to ****lauralydney**, **you were one of the people who got me focused back on this story and big hugs to you for it. I hope that you didn't rip too much of your hair out while waiting for this 8P **

**comment and tell me what you all think! 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Big hug to ****blacknblu30****, ****You are awesome :D**

**_Disclaimer:_ **For those of you,( if there are any), should know that I don't own any of the characters or the world that they dwell in. This is J.K. Rowing's world and I'm just writing in it.****

****AN: to any guest reviewers please go ahead and make a profile so I can get a chance to talk to you all. You wont regret getting to talk to the authors of the story's you all like! 8D****

* * *

**Draco**

**CHAPTER 7**

The rest of the Saturday morning seemed to drag on forever for Draco. After the talk with Harry and finding out the life he grew up in, it shocked him that Dumbledore's golden boy was left to be abused by his relatives let alone the very person that Draco was secretly hoping destroy The Dark Lord for good.

The blond realized that he and the Gryffindor shared many more similarities then he once would have thought. Draco had found another person that had felt what he had endured by people who was suppose to love him, something that he felt he could empathize with another person about.

He had hoped to one day have the light in his eyes that Harry's had; after all someone who could smile after having to deal with being abused the way Harry was, at such a young age, takes strength. Draco was so in his thoughts that he wasn't

"Oi...Drake, aren't you listening?! ...Drake!"

Two stinging jinxes were sent Draco's way, one hitting him on the arm and another one square in the chest, both make him curse in pain at the unexpected spells.

He looked over at his friends Pansy and Blaise with shock in his eyes, now realizing that they had taken their seats across from him whilst he was deep in thought.

"What in the name of Salazar has you so out of sorts, lately?" the voice of Blaise spoke, the same one that had been trying to get his attention. "You have had a look on your face like you've had a run in with a Dementor for days now, maybe even longer now that I think of it."

"Way to be caring, Blaise!" Pansy exclaimed, sending the darker man a nasty look.

Blaise just outwardly shrugged it off, realizing now how it came out and internally felling guilt about it.

"What's going on, Draco?" Pansy faced him now with concern in her voice "We want to know why you look so low."

Draco knew what they said was true. Ever since that night in the boy's lavatory he had been unable to hide his pain behind a mask, not like he was accustomed of doing so well.

_"What is wrong with me? I don't get why it is so hard to do something that comes so natural."_ Draco thought to himself, knowing he had to think fast.

He could feel his heart in his ears and knew that he was heavily breathing, but no matter how hard he tried to stop, he couldn't calm down. With in the next second Draco was on his feet and running out the common room, passing though some silencing spells that his friends had placed prier to siting down to talk to their Blonde friend.

Draco could hear his friends running after him, luckily to him he was faster and was a few yards in front of them. What he wasn't expecting to be headed off at the stairs to the ground floor by a vary red faced and out of breath Blaise Zabini.

"Drake…*pant*…wh-*pant*-what is wrong with you? *pant*"

"Draco..." Pansy spoke softly as she came running up behind him, "We want to help you. Whatever is going on with you we will get though it together."

The blonde's pupils were large, his heavy breathing became harder, and he was shaking. Draco could feel a heaviness in the corridor. It seem to build almost to the point that he would of thought would make him pass out, before he felt a rapid release of magic form his torso. It shot out of his body in all directions hitting Pansy, Blaise, and a few passing Slytherin students, making their body's fly backwards a few feet and shaking the dungeon.

The next thing Draco knew he was running away. It was like he didn't have any control over his body. The blonde knew that he had somehow just hurt his friends and now his body wasn't listening to his want to return to see if they were alright.

Draco's body finely halted once he was back in the vary lavatory he spent not four days ago with the boy wonder's arms wrapped around him. The blond felt that so much had changed since then.

He sat down in the same place he was sitting during his last visit and was trying to calm himself down because he was still shaking.

After a while his thoughts went back to Harry; the memory's of him and Potter holding one another during their past two encounters. Draco recalled how he felt at ease being in the arms of the boy and it made his heart thump. The blonde's breathing began to slow and his body begin to slack, letting the weight of the wall at his back fully hold him.

He was beginning to relax when the voice of Draco's godfather, Severus Snape, broke the silence of the room.

"Ah, Draco, there you are." The Slytherin head spoke in a guarded voice, one he only was know for using with his godson's family and few others. It was something that made the blond wonder at times what he was hiding "I have been worried since hearing the news about what transpired in the dungeon corridor."

Draco calmly glanced up at his godfather's face, he could see the worry in his eyes, even though the 'Head Of House' was hiding it well to any whom wasn't familiar with his facial expressions.

"Draco, can you tell me what exactly happened? I was told you just starting attacking everyone by a first year whom was hit. They also said that you used wandless magic from what they remember from it" Snape asked, getting to his level and worry still in his eyes.

Draco was debating if he should tell the man what he was going though or what transpired with his friends.

It was hard to explain, and if he was truthful with himself, he knew that there wasn't someone in his life at the time he could fully trust with what he was internally going though.

Draco's body began to tense up before he was able to calm him self again. When he opened his eyes his godfather was studying him in a vary worried way.

The potions professor kneeled over the blond, waving his wand and casting a spell wordlessly on his godson.

"Damn." Snape Sighed as he bent down in front of Draco until he was eye level, "How long has your attacks been going on Draco?"

The blonde's eyes went wide at the question "W-what attacks?" he stuttered, cursing himself inwardly for not being able to control it like he once could.

The older man sighed again before helping his pupil up and instructing his godson to fallow him.

"Where are we going sir?"

"I am taking you to my office, so we can continue our conversation in a better setting." Severus drawled as the two had made their way to the grand staircase and down the first flight of the three that they would take to get back down to the dungeons.

At hearing his godfather's answer Draco began to feel sick. He knew that there was no getting out of the inevitable, that his godfather would know the truth of what the blond had been trying so hard to hide from those around him.

_"He will know!- he-he will tell them!- This cant be happening! c-can't be happening!- Oh Merlin what am I going to do?!"_

Draco's thoughts raced through his head as they made their way though the castle, letting the conversation between them die until they reached the dungeons.

"I am rather shocked you haven't brought up your hair yet. I know that you must wish to comb it once you have the time to do so" Snape spoke up.

It sounded to the blond that he was trying to lighten Draco's mood by starting a random conversation about something, like his hair. It was something that Draco remembered Severus doing when he was younger to make his godson laugh.

At hearing the comment the blonde couldn't help but let a small smile rest on his face and he knew that Severus got what he wanted.

Upon arriving in the office Draco sat down in an extra chair that occupied the space. He took a quick look around the room, trying to think of the last time he was in it. The last time he could really think of was during his first year when he had tried to get the Golden Trio in trouble for being out after curfew and had not only gotten himself in trouble but had to go into the forbidden forest and almost had his first encounter with the Dark lord, or at least the broken form of what he was at the time. Draco shook his head at the memory of the experience and hoped to never have to go back to that horrid place again.

The clearing of the Slytherin Head's throat, brought the blonde back to the present. He was handed a vile from the man with one word for instruction 'Drink'.  
The blonde, knowing not to question godfather did so with out word.

What was left of the blonde's internal fears and pounding thoughts began to slowly ease into the back of his mind a few seconds the potion hit his stomach. at that time Draco knew that it must have been a 'calming draught'.

"How long has your attacks been going on Draco?" the Slytherin head asked, repeating his same question that he asked in the lavatory.

Draco sighed, _"this is it I guess._" The blonde knew that he needed to put his trust in someone right now. Knowing that his godfather was so private and kept much to himself, Draco would have to hope that Severus would extend that to keeping secrets.

Draco couldn't look at him as he spoke, instead choosing to look at the desk that the older man had placed himself behind "They have been occurring for a little over a year. Most of them are small and I can easily control them, but as of late they have been getting worse."

Draco finally looked up and became shocked at seeing that the man in front of him was leaning over the desk with his hands in his hair as it was him now that felt that he couldn't face the boy that sat in front of him, mumbling under his breath as he did so.

The bond was feeling that he had put himself into a very vulnerable spot and before he caught him self he had blurted out. "Don't tell father or mother!"

At hearing that the professor's head snapped up, looking the boy with fire in his eyes. "Don't worry Dragon, this will stay between us."

Draco's eyes lit up at the his nickname that he once answered to many years before. Hearing it again brought back a flicker of what he once was; back when he felt love form his parents, instead of the cold and distinct emotion they now showed him. The blond was also shocked at the sincerity in his Godfathers' voice. He had known the man in front of him his whole life and never had he witnessed what he was seeing in front of him.

The older man continued, breaking eye contact to look down at the desk again "I just hope that you will forgive me for not seeing what was going on. I should of known something wasn't right"

"Its okay uncle Sev." the boy spoke up, not wanting the man put fault where he felt none should be. "I just have learned to hide it really well, with concealing spells and such." Draco was now fumbling with his fingers like a young child as he trailed off at the end.

The Slytherin Head stood from his chair, walking around his desk as he did so. He placed a hand on the back of his godson's chair, rising his wand as he did so, with the question "May I?" to the boy.

After a quick nod form Draco, Severus Snape waved his wand over the blond and mumbled a diagnostic spell. After doing so many parts of the boys body began to glow yellow, orange, and red, which made the potions maker turn far paler then he was.

Draco had his eye shut as he felt the spell over take his body. He knew that it wouldn't be good, which is why he wasn't surprised to hear a small gasp from his Godfather.

"Draco." the older man spoke, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice, but failed at doing so.

"I know." the boy whispered so low that it was almost went unheard. "I know." he said a little louder, still with his eyes shut tight, wincing internally as it came out cracking. The 'calming draught' was beginning to were off now and the blond could feel the calmness slowly leaving his body.

"Draco." the shaky voice said again, this time came from in front of the boy. The man was crouched to boys level and placing his hands on both of the boys shoulders.

Draco opened his eyes to see tears began to fall form the Slytherin Head's eyes. "I'm sorry." the man whispered as the tears fell from his eyes. "I'm Sorry Dragon. I'm.."

The boy threw himself out of the chair, cutting the man off, as he wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck as he began to openly sob. They both broke down in that moment, letting the tears fall.

"I-I should have been there more! I s-should of been there to protect you! I'm sor-ry, I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry!"

"I-It's not y-your fault uncle S-Sev. W-Whats done is done."

"No, I s-should have been at the manor more, visited you-u, maybe even let you stay at Shellstone cottage with me." the older man was beginning to try and regain his composure. His Voice was still crackling as he spoke to his godson, but he knew he had to be the strongest one out of the two.

Draco could hardly believe what had just transpired as older man guided him back to taking a seat in the chair he just launched himself form. He had just seen a side of Severus Snape that few, if any, has gotten a chance to see. He also was surprised at himself at shedding a tear in front of the man, though that very same man had cried as well.

Draco realized that he felt lighter and more at ease with his godfather. He thought it was with him feeling a fatherly bond to the Slytherin Head, unlike the lack of one that he now had with his own, though the one that use to be there wasn't a vary strong one to began with.

The professor turned back to him after walking over a shelf that occupied a corner of the office to retrieve some vials.

"Dragon, I want you to keep these potions on you." he spoke, placing a small pack of 'calming draught'. "There is six to the pack but if you need anymore do not hesitate to ask for it. And Draco?" The man's face was showing an unmasked expression, something that the blonde also never had known the man to do. "If you just want to talk about anything, please come to me and do so."

The boy let a small smile appear on his face at the last comment. "Ok Uncle Sev, I will."

* * *

**...*C*...**

* * *

**AN2: For those who haven't realized, 'Drake' is the nickname that Blaise Zabini has for Draco. I got a privet message about a name being wrong and only found this to be the case. If there is another name that is wrong, or any other thing please tell me what and where! 8)**

**AN3: Hey I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was thinking of writing the next one from Snape's POV. It really was only a thought while I was writing the last part of this one, to talk about his abusive home life and being attacked by the Marauders and all, but it quickly ended vary badly. So I will just try to get Snape in as much as I can in this story I guess, maybe have him talk about what happened then an a fer lighter way then the POV chapter would have been.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Big hug to ****blacknblu30****, ****You are awesome for helping me work out the kinks in this chapter :D**

**_Disclaimer:_ **For those of you,( if there are any), should know that I don't own any of the characters or the world that they dwell in. This is J.K. Rowing's world and I'm just writing in it.****

****AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 8D****

* * *

**last chapter**

_The professor turned back to him after walking over a shelf that occupied a corner of the office to retrieve some vials._

_"Dragon, I want you to keep these potions on you." he spoke, placing a small pack of 'calming draught'. "There is six to the pack but if you need anymore do not hesitate to ask for it. And Draco?" The man's face was showing an unmasked expression, something that the blonde also never had known the man to do. "If you just want to talk about anything, please come to me and do so."_

_The boy let a small smile appear on his face at the last comment. "Ok Uncle Sev, I will."_

* * *

**Draco**

CHAPTER 8

As the blond began to vacate the seat in which he was sitting in; his Godfather, Severus Snape, called out using an old nickname he had for the young man.

His voice somber as he spoke. "Dragon, before you go I feel that I should inform you about Miss Parkinson and Mister Zabini…"

Draco's blood ran cold at the sound of his Godfather's words.

His thoughts went back to how he felt as the magic shot from him, the copper colored band hit his friends, knocked them from their feet. He remembered his body refusing listen to his brain, telling him to help his friends, instead he had ran to the lavatory that became a sanctuary for him.

"W-What did I do?! I didn't- I didn't ki…

"Shhh, stay calm, Dragon" Severus spoke as he placed a hand back on the blond's shoulder trying to put him back at ease. "They are weren't badly injured, just knocked out. They sustained minor bruising and should still be resting in the Hospital wing."

Draco felt a relief at hearing his friends were ok., although he was confused by the action still. The blond's brows furrowed as if searching for the answer in his thoughts before asking the man in front of him something that he was unable to find.

"Uncle Sev, why did my magic lash out like that? All I remember is that I was shaking, and there was presser in my chest. The next thing I know, a wave of magic shot out of me, hitting everyone else and I… I was running, unable to stop, or turn back to help them."

Severus took a deep breath as he left Draco's side to transfigure a stack of old crates that he had setting next to his potions table into another chair, placing it in front of the one the blond was still seated in before he answered.

"Dragon, you know what exactly those colours were showing when I placed that diagnostic spell on you?"

Draco not wishing to speak, just nodded, because he knew. He knew just what caused those colors meant. He was nauseous at the thought that there was certain a Gryffindor that had been sporting colours such as those by the age of five.

He knew that each place of his body that showed those colours were places where he had received fiscal injury, injury that could only be inflicted through non-magical means. Those type of injuries only gave off a yellow, orange, and red glow. If Draco's injuries were from magical means they would have an added purple illuminated band wrapped around other inflicted areas.

The older man eyed his Godson as he swallowed down his anger at the state the boy was in before continuing "Well the cause of those showing up, especially the extincts of them… as well as what The Dark Lord has planned for you to do, has most likely led to you having panic attacks. This is something that is very common to muggles, though there are rare cases that a magical person can experience them as well. However, the results are even more harmful to use since it doesn't just affect use, but our magic as well."

Draco could feel the anger that his Godfather was trying to hold in, and how he kept having to take a breather while he spoke to control it. He knew that it wasn't directed at him though it still made him want to flinch at it.

"Dragon," Severus spoke softly as he eyed the blond, "what you felt was your magic trying to protect you. It felt that you were in deep distress and much like accidental magic that protects young children who haven't yet learn to will it to obey them, it acted to protect its owner… however way it thought it could."

"Is there anyway to prevent this from happening again?" Draco asked, trying to hold back the emotions that were trying to bubble there way back to the surface. "I-I don't want to lose control of my body again. It felt like I was a prisoner to my own form, like being trapped in a hole in the ground without a wand."

He continued as he started to shake, making his Godfather jump to the aid of trying to calm him again. "s-screaming at the top of my lungs, but being m-mute to the world, as the hole was being slowly filled in with dirt."

Severus sighed and Draco thought he could see years of age slowly form on his godfather's face.

"Yes, Dragon there is, though it's something that will take months to show any signs of helping. It might also put pressure on when it come to the matters of the Dark lord, but…" the older man trailed off, talking more to himself then to the blond and looking as he was thinking very hard about something.

It concerned Draco greatly at the change of his Godfather demeanor "Um, uncle Sev?"

The man looked up at the name, replacing his expression with a mask close to the one that he normally wore. "It nothing to concern yourself with." he said, his tone a mixture of his usual demeanor and surprise for Draco.

The sudden change in Severus Snape's mood Had the blond bewildered to say the least. He could sense that the man was conflicted with in his own thoughts.

"I think It might be good for me to go and see my friends before lunch begins" he said, getting up from his seat.

The older man did that same, vanishing the chair that he had made, and turning back to face Draco. "Yes, well they should be awake by now, and wishing to be anywhere but stuck in bed."

The boy nodded at the man and turned to make his exit, knowing quite well that what Severus said was most likely true.

"Oh and Dragon?" Severus called out before continuing, "remember what I said earlier, I'm here for you if you need me."

At that the blond left the office with a grin on his face, and the words "Thanks uncle Sev" behind him, leaving the man to his thoughts.

* * *

After exiting the dungeon, Draco had made his way up to the Hospital wing and through the main infirmary doors, following the sound of familiar voices ahead.

The blond was glad that his protective magic hadn't placed his two friends onto any of the private rooms within the Hospital wing for the more severe cases of botched spell's and illnesses. The one's that didn't need a trip to St Mungo's Hospital that is. No, contrary to what some of the more 'prestigious' Pure blooded families would like to believe, Hogwarts was capable of handling anything less than a deadly outbeak of Woodfairy Fever.

Also, since St Mungo's is commonly too overcrowded to deal with anything less then such, most families used far smaller local wizarding clinics for their ailments. Only those family's who were worthy enough to have a privet wing exhibiting their family name would regularly attend St Mungo's for their most mundane needs.

"Okay, you two look to be recovering quite nicely, though I honestly don't know as what lingering effects you two might have. So I still wish to keep the both of you a couple of days, just to be sure nothing springs up." Draco heard as walked up.

"Alright," spoke Blaise, to any non-Slytherin the boy would of sound respectful, but it was easy for Draco to tell by his tone that the boy was being anything but. "Thank you for letting us know Madam Pomfrey"

"You're quite welcome, dear." Sounding as though she was buying every bit of it. "Now if you need anything don't be afraid to cast 'campana orbis." I will just be in my office."

With that the mediwitch made her leave, almost running into an approaching Draco as she did so. The passing healer nodded at the blond and continued on her way.

The nerves that the blond was feeling about his friends being angry with him began to slip away as he was met with a smiling face from them both. He inwardly flinched when Pansy grabbed her wand off the bedside table, though relaxed when she only put up a normal silencing spell that many students used to prevent being overheard.

Draco was nearly knocked to the ground when the girl leaped from her bed and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Oh Draco, we were worried when you weren't here when we woke up! Where in the hell have you been?!"

"Now now, Pansy, let Drake speak. You can kill him later for worrying you." Blaise broke in, trying to hold back a smile as to keep himself composed.

"Drake, she's been like this for an hour now, woke me up bitching about it to herself. She hasn't stopped wanting to know where you were at."

''Blaise there is nothing wrong with being worried about Draco" the girl in question hotly responded, still holding on to the blond as she became overcome with a touch of vertigo from the need to still recover.

After being escorted back to her bed, and mumbling a thanks to the blond, she returned her verbal attack on the mocha skinned boy. "and another thing, I haven't been going on about it for hours; nor did I wake you up bitching either, not with the way you snore that is!"

"I do no such thing!" Blaise shot back, showing just how childlike the boy could be at times, an act in which had a tendency make those who was closest to him crack a smile.

Draco himself was feeling a bit lighter as a spectator to his friends squabble From his preferred spot on the floor, back propped up on the side of said boy's hospital bed.

"Oh please" responded Pansy, "Anyone who has had to deal with a sleeping you knows that you snore like troll with a nasal problem!"

"How the bloody hell would you know that?!" at that outburst, Draco couldn't help but snicker, Pansy on the other head started to look vary ill.

"As if I would be looking at you, nasty git!"

She looked close to gagging at the thought of it. "Since you apparently blocked all things from it, I'll remind you that I was the one who had to wake you two years back when you nicked some firewhiskey from some seventh years celebrating the yule holidays and passed out drunk on the couch in the common room!"

"Oh, Right" at this Blaise himself started to look green. The year in question was the boy's first and last try of alcohol, and he had been ill of the stuff ever since.

"Honestly, the idea of you thinking that I fancy you?! Just... god!" the girl continued."Like that would ever happen, I mean it's you! Like I have better taste than that!"

"Alright, I get it! You doing have to milk the bloody cow dry! I'm not that hideous!"

The site of the boy's mock dramatics, set his two friends into a laughing fit, relieving all depressing thoughts of the three friends for the time being.

Draco spent the rest of his visit enjoying the banter between his friends, and occasionally extending his input on a matter or so. All in all though, he was glad that none of the conversation was driven toward what happened to his friends. Instead the three friends filled their time with talk of plans for the upcoming winter holiday.

Pansy was planning on spending it in her family's South African winter home, while Blaise, much to his friends surprise, would be having his Christmas in the U.S, instead of visiting his relatives in Italy like usual. Draco did hit a little snag when he told them that he was thinking of remaining at the castle, though was glad that they didn't make him budge on the matter as they might of a week ago.

The blond assumed that Pansy and Blaise had formed some unspoken agreement not to talk about what was up with him right now. It was a Slytherin thing to know as of what time to bring something up, and now what not it.

After an hour or so though Madam Pomfrey had returned. Draco had taken this as an excuse to make his exit. He felt better knowing that the only people who he could call friends were okay, and that should make the blond feel completely happy, but it didn't, not as it might other people. Draco still was holding a bit of guilt, fear, and a tiny bit of self hate that was put into him by his father.

The blond still had the fear that he could lose his only friends, that one day they would decide to alienate him forever. The both of them ending up in the Hospital wing didn't help this thought from going away. Of course, he saw their faces, and of course they didn't tell him that they hated him or blamed him for what happened, if they even knew themselves. It was the doubt that he had sitting in the back of his head. The doubt that stopped him from telling them that he was gay, or making him feel like he deserves their friendship at all.

Draco despised himself. The blond hated that he never felt truly happy anymore, not like before all his troubles had formed. Thinking back, he wondered if one could even call it 'happiness?' No, it was filled with nothing but content from his parents, being showered in things he wanted just so he wouldn't bother them. However, Draco concluded that it was more than what he was getting now.

The blond couldn't even have the relief that his friends were alive, nor could he see that they weren't holding anger toward him in anyway. Draco's deep insecureness had him doubting those whom he was the closest to.

* * *

Two days had passed since the incident in the dungeons that placed Draco's friends in the hospital wing, as well as the meeting with Severus.

It had became a trying time for the blond in realizing now his godfather knew of the harm that had befallen him. As he thought back to the meeting though, Draco couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief, a feeling now that there was someone he could turn to had lifted his spirits greatly. This did not prevent a small part of him from trying to place doubt at the truthfulness in the matter though. When you had the ones who were supposed to nurture their child, and not do so, it made it harder to not feel the way he did at times like this.

Sadly though, it was the fault of those vary same people that had the blond wishing to be as far away from as many school members as he could do so. He was now taking a walk around the lake, being that it was too cold for the most sane person to be out in this howling snow storm, and on Monday to top it off. Most of the students were smart enough to focus on their studies, though the last thing on Draco's mind was to do anything of the kind.

The blond's mood took a sharp turn south the moment his father's letter reached his hand at breakfast that morning. In it, his father all but threatened him to come home for the winter holiday so he could wed the Smithfield's daughter, Rose. Now, with the newly added stress the letter brought, it was not helping the ever building pressure that Draco was feeling.

He still was planning on staying at Hogwarts and knew he would have to explain that he hadn't fix the Vanishing cabinet yet. The blond knew doing so meant that admitting that he wasn't ready for The Dark Lord's further plans.

Draco had witnessed first hand the lack of patients the Dark Lord had. He still shuddered at recollecting one of the many times he had seen someone fail the snake like man. The worse one that came to Draco's mind was the murder and execution of a death eater's family. After a Germanic Death Eater, Ormand Geier, was unable to follow out the killing of a mother and her three children, the Germanic man had to watch as the life drained from his own family while under the 'incarcerous' spell.

The Dark Lord was twisted enough to suspend their lifeless bodies in one of the manner rooms, locked in with the Death Eater for days until he was begging for them to be taken away. Draco might of thought of Ormand after the few encounters with him as nothing more then a vary greedy man, but the blond knew that no one deserved to witness that, no matter how horrid they were.

As Draco recalled at what happened to Ormand Geier. The blond couldn't even fathom what twisted punishment he would get if the mission wasn't complete.

Draco was feeling so much conflict within his head that he really didn't know what to do. He was feeling a swirling storm of emotions beating at every inch of his skull wanting to escape its prison and let loose; however, the blond knew that he couldn't let that happen.

He was a Slytherin and pure blooded one to boot. Draco was also part of one of the most prominent and traditionalist pureblood families in all of wizarding Britain. It was not the Malfoy way to show feelings. It was something seen as weak and unworthy to be known of by a Malfoy, at least that is what had been burned into Draco's mind since he was young.

One of his first memories was of his father lecturing his four year old self on not crying after falling off his training broom. _**Malfoy's don't cry! **_was the biggest thing that stuck with him after that lecture and one that he had tried so hard to follow. He felt that he just couldn't anymore, the shadow of what 'Malfoy' should be was one Draco couldn't fit into.

Draco was on his second trip a little over half way around the lake when he felt that strangest sensation of being watched. He was not far into his thoughts that the eerie feeling could go unnoticed, something that came from his mother's bloodline within the Black family, which happened to be on of the most paranoid families to ever live.

Draco's senses said that there was a another person on path with him and they were very close as well, but when Draco jerked his head around to look where he had came from there was no one there. The blond knew that his senses was almost never wrong, that whomever was making him feel unsettled was hiding near by.

At the sound of the small snap of a twig just off the path in a bush nearby, the blond had his wand out in a flash and fired a curse at the unseen person. At the sound of a thump of something hitting the ground he had known that his curse had hit its mark, knocking out the unwelcomed person.

Draco halted for a second longer, using his keen hearing to search out any other noises of any kind that might also be unwelcomed before he stalked over to see who the fool was that thought that sneaking up on him would be a smart idea.

Who he saw was hardly no surprise to him, being that it was the very person that has been bugging him since the start of term, Niles Harper.

The younger boy was completely out cold. Due to this, Draco had to decide to leave him for harm or take in to Madame Pomfrey.

Draco waved his wand and the next thing he knew the blond was walking back the the school with the younger boy's body floating behind him.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning when Draco received another letter. It puzzled him at first glance when the plain, white parchment fell on his plate, no marks of the Malfoy seal and any other that would give him any idea as to whom it was from. The blond also didn't recognise the owl that dropped it off. It looked to be a tawny owl, a bird that was commonly used by students at Hogwarts and wizards across Britain.

Draco's 'Black' family sense were tingling, but not as in the way they were before. It was more out of mild caution then what he felt the prior day when he had knocked Harper out, cutting his walk short by bringing him back to the school.

The blond had entered back into the castle unnoticed and found a empty classroom to dump Harper so he could wake in. As Draco was leaving, he sent a stinging hex at the boy out of annoyance, before closing the door behind him. Draco had no clue where the younger boy was now and didn't really care.

The blonds mind was focused on the letter that was now in his hand. After casting several spells to try to detect jinxes and curses on it and finding none, Draco deemed it safe and returned his wand back into robes.

As he unfolded the letter, Draco's eyebrows moved higher as he read it over. He felt quite puzzled at the abruptness of it and knew exactly who had written it to him.

* * *

**...*C*...**

* * *

**AN2: hope you all except this long chapter -889 words short to being twice the length as the last- for my even longer absents from this story. It will most likely will happen again since I'm having trouble with the next chapter and have not started on it, but I hope it will at least be posted this year lol.**

**AN3: I have always wondered why that the Hospital wing is named as such if its just on big room. I'd much rather think that there would be at least a separate room or rooms for quarantined patients to be placed in if need be.**

**AN4: I like to say that I got the idea about the colour's showing up on body from non-magical wounds from a story thats name has escaped my memory, but I Believe it was a Slytherin Harry story, could be multi gen but i'm not sure. if this sounds like it is from a story anyone has read please tell me so I can give credit where it is do! 8) **

**also: campana orbis: roughly** **Translate's from latan as '****bell rings' or 'ringing bell'**

**The German's first and last names... Ormand: means **_**Serpent**_** Geier: means _V_****_ulture_, also a nickname for someone who is _vary Greedy_. (doesn't really matter after this chapter, but was still fun to look up.) 8P**


End file.
